


【Thesewt】当Scamander先生中了花吐咒

by Lyro



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyro/pseuds/Lyro
Summary: Theseus中了一道魔咒———当一个人心跳加速，对心上人产生强烈的情欲及渴求时，花苞会从躯体中生长，花纹在皮肤上蜿蜒，依附骨血而生，直至花朵成熟绽放，穿透心口而死。咒语除心上人的拥抱不可缓解，除心上人的真爱不可治愈。





	【Thesewt】当Scamander先生中了花吐咒

**Author's Note:**

> ◎1w1字一发完 第一人称 含战争情节 私设多

0.弟弟  
我万万没想过，某一天我会如此庄重地记录自己曾一度认定无关痛痒的琐碎故事，以书面的形式。  
除了魔法部执行司需要签署的条例方案，我很少再动笔写些什么了，不像我的傻弟弟，喜欢把天南海北夹进本子里，案册内装一沓泛黄干瘪的奇珍异兽。  
我摒弃写日记的习惯，写一本又厚又沉的日记，待陈述者作古重新挖掘出来留作档案，供后来人摇头晃脑评头论足，没有比这更蠢的事情——过去的理应过去，老家伙和旧思想注定要被淹没在新生代掀起的浪潮。  
出生，进入霍格沃兹，从霍格沃兹毕业，进入魔法部，成为一名傲罗，也许在别人眼中我的经历看起来很不错，谈不上多轰烈倒也不庸碌，我本理应这样度过凭借Theseus Scamander身份姓名所拥有的一生，精彩地平庸着。  
然而我有一个弟弟。  
我有一个弟弟，寻常不过；后来我中了一道魔咒，也没什么好稀奇，千百种魔咒中的一个而已。  
可我却不得不宣布，像水仙根粉和艾草混合，两道永不相交的咒语夹杂施于我身，Newt Scamander，我的右肋，我的左耳，我胸前的第三颗纽扣，比任何一道绿色光芒更为显眼，同样，也更为致命。

1.肋骨  
Newt曾是我最不喜欢的小孩子，两岁的时候顶着一头鸟窝乱发，哽咽着往母亲那只敞盖的老旧皮箱里爬。  
为什么要爬进那只箱子？旁人不得而知，独立个体的行为具有不可预测性，而这种不可预测性操控行为，他的行为不会因一母同胞的亲密关系产生任何改变，通俗点来说，不少人——其中包括我们的母亲，Leta，魔法部的同事——他们问过我Newt为什么要去做这样那样的事，我并不能给出答案。  
当Newt出了问题，大家总会第一时间想到我，  
“去问问Theseus吧，也许他知道Newt的脑袋瓜里究竟在想些什么。”众人因为我们的血缘关系而在第一时间直接放弃与当事人沟通，退而求其次选择联络我，在他们眼里我是一个合格尽职的兄长，在他们面前我有了身份被认同的错觉——人在某个领域越贫瘠失败越期盼被认同，而我并不值得被认同，至少不值得在Newt哥哥这一身份上被认同。  
我无法通过有效的交流探知我弟弟的想法，同样，我也无法以一个睿智年长者的角度引导他、左右他。  
后来我们分道扬镳，又不止一次有人询问，为什么我们两个人如此不同，那时我的弟弟已远涉异域，足迹踏遍五个大洲，时间久了这类疑问句式我基本不再听到最后。  
让我们回到Newt爬进皮箱的旧事上来吧。当他爬进那只满是杂草沙砾的皮箱，我们的母亲大喊，“Theseus，把你弟弟从箱子里弄出来好吗？我正在忙抽不开手！”  
我不得不从屋院的四面八方赶来，放下我的书，我的羽毛笔，我的一切，试图将他的身体抱出皮箱，他已经在皮箱的四角愉快地舒展四肢；当Newt感受到自己被一股外力抽离出箱子时，他的手和脚瞬间变得无比有力，八爪鱼的吸盘那样黏附着箱子内壁，令我头疼。  
他尚不能开口发音到他逐渐学会跌跌撞撞地走路，这段时间是我们一生中最为亲密的时刻。Newt渴望探寻世界而羽翼未丰，我是他的浮木，他的拐杖，他需要借助我的手臂我的肩膀得以摸索事物，只有那时的Newt才肯让我细细密密地拥抱他，箍紧他的腰。  
后来他足够高，肢体生得修长，身体已足够负荷他过重的新鲜感与好奇心，Newt开始独立，甚至独立得略显孤僻，于是我意识到，他再不需要拥抱了。  
我曾询问他，小时候为什么会喜欢母亲的箱子。那是一个很明朗的午后，云层上日光斑驳，我的弟弟微微偏着头颅，额发掩住侧脸，微风将红褐色向后吹蓬，阳光细碎落进他的眼睛，下颔线条率真又脆弱。  
Newt顿了顿，鼻息紧促规律，他的余光瞥向我，睫毛蝶翼般不安地颤动。  
我的身体距离他皱巴巴的大衣角只有三英寸，我们的鞋尖相对，做工干净考究的皮料和沾染过伦敦每一寸土壤的靴面是一对反义词，三英寸成为屏障。他的温度隔着一团空气抵住我的皮鞋跟部，仿佛含羞草被触碰，Newt触电般迅速挪开他的脚。  
Newt的声音磕磕绊绊，“大概我只是觉得，那里很温暖，很熟悉......而且，足够蔽塞。”  
他的唇片软而单薄，似乎有某个词汇在他齿间嗫喏，他的耳尖发红，我注视着他，身后是奶油色的日光，一切喧嚣从脑海中抽离而去。  
他并没有完全说出实情，当Newt有意回避我时，我便不再问了。  
Newt喜欢那只箱子里的气味。  
母亲是鹰头马身有翼兽的饲养员，那只皮箱她随身带着，难免会沾染动物身上特殊的气味。Newt似乎天生五感灵敏，对那些奇怪的动物尤甚，他的嗅觉格外发达，Newt会在夜深人静时偷偷收集鹰头马身有翼兽掉落的毛发，像河蚌吞噬沙粒那样将它们一股脑儿装进瓶子里。  
我渴望了解我的弟弟，我的另一根肋骨，像右肋永远无法与左肋并肩，却仍会在寒冷来临之际出于本能瑟缩拥抱。我愚钝而固执地在意着他，以很“Theseus”的方式我行我素——这是Newt对我的形容。显然他不会当着我的面这样说，Leta笑得前仰后合。  
在Newt的词典里，“Theseus”这个词俨然从一个名词化为形容词，一个带有贬义色彩的形容词。当草药课老师责备Newt用自制的混合药水替代教材上记录调制方法的显影药水时，Newt对Leta嘟哝道这位教授沉闷又乏味，“像Theseus一样”，再后来当他遇到一切他认为不知变通的人或事物又无可奈何时都会对其冠以“Theseus”的形容，譬如梅林的胡子这位老师怎么这么“Theseus”；我的天这件事办得太“Theseus”了；这堂课简直“Theseus”得不得了......  
“我应该感到荣幸吗？”  
我好气又好笑，Leta却慢慢止住笑容，认真注视着我，仿佛试图透过我的眼睛寻找另一个截然不同的影子，她轻轻叹息了一声，一切未果。  
“你是对的，Theseus。你们是一具身体中完全不同的两根肋骨。”

2.被开除的孩子  
我曾见过很多初次进入霍格沃茨的孩子，Newt大概是那一批入学小巫师中最安静的一个。  
一头扎进对角巷的书店药店猫头鹰商店，爱抚画着形形色色生物图样的书皮封面，Newt缺乏十一岁同龄人的新鲜感与旺盛的八卦心，对那座塔尖高耸的城堡克制而理性，对分院帽的安排平静而茫然。  
“我被分院帽选入了赫奇帕奇。”  
他的声音从浅橡木地板下方浮上来，飘忽不定的目光锁住自己的脚。晚餐时Newt的刀叉一直在打架，我们不经意对视，Newt转过头去看壁炉旁蜷着的黑猫，那只黑猫舔着毛，他的刀叉继续发出令人头骨酸软的可怕刮响。  
“分院帽从不出错，Newton，你会在赫奇帕奇过得很好，霍格沃茨的课程很有趣实用，你知道的，霍格沃茨是全世界最棒的魔法学校。”  
梅林的胡子，让我撒一次谎，老实讲除了魁地奇比赛能让我兴奋起来，大家都喜欢的变形课也拯救不了我的瞌睡虫，每一节课我都想睡觉，魔药课尤甚。尽管我的N.E.W.T.课程考试成绩还不错。  
而邓布利多教授的课我不大敢上，全校学生大概都会看到我的博格特是含笑授课的全体教授。  
“......比如？”他依旧垂着头，发旋豁然苏醒般动了动。Newt套着宽大睡衣摇摇欲坠，裤管挽起露出一段苍白脚踝，我没办法继续为条例内容做注脚。  
我啪地合上书本。  
“坐上来听？”  
Newt的脑袋向上探了探，停顿在与床头柜平齐的位置，肩胛幅度微弱地晃动，手指一下下勾拽裤兜边缘发白的一角。我拍拍床头，维持着姿势，像与鹰头马身有翼兽初次会晤那样——鹰头马身有翼兽受惊会攻击，而我的弟弟Newt受惊只会被吓跑。  
Newt慢吞吞爬上来，头发乱蓬蓬，像只手脚并用的獾。他在距我半英尺的位置停住了，我大笑着收回手，他撩起眼皮扫向我，似乎并不明白我为什么这样笑。  
“你们开始上课了吗？魔药课？......你很喜欢？看，Newton，我就不大喜欢魔药课，很多人都认为魔药课冗杂繁琐，而你和很多人都不一样。”  
瞳孔中央晕开牛乳色的光圈，是桌案前不安分摇曳的烛火散落的影子。他对振奋人心的魁地奇比赛兴致缺缺，格外热衷有关魔法生物的见闻，干枯琐碎的课堂日常在Newt的眼睛里复苏，被赋予新生般的趣味与光芒，变形蜥蜴在讲台上缩小到肉眼难寻，上了年纪的教授甚至戴上夸张的眼镜，我在记忆深处翻箱倒柜，试图挖出更多泛黄的故事——进入魔法部后的繁重事务彻底挤占我的大脑，如果没有Newt我大概早将那些无足轻重的小事遗忘了。  
Newt慢慢蹭过来，像一只渐渐放下戒备心的湿冷动物向火焰索取温暖，实际上却是来自他体温的热潮溢进我的胸膛。  
他在赫奇帕奇后来的日子里是否快乐，我没有过问。  
Newt Scamander不是霍格沃茨唯一一个被开除的学生，但我的弟弟一定是他们中最老实本分的那一个，他并未犯下什么滔天大错，不爱说话，内向到略显孤僻。  
可他的的确确被开除了。  
“无论怎样，他需要保留他的魔杖。”邓布利多对我点点头，他的肩背挺直，面容严整从容，正如我所了解的这位教授为人一般。  
既定规则面前，我们——更确切地来说，是我，无法给出公正而不失周全的对策，我甚至失去了自己一度引以为傲的判断力。提及旧事Leta消沉而歉疚，她一度不知该如何面对Newt，瓷器有了皲裂的细纹，鞋履已被磨破。  
“别说了。”我回复她。  
被摘掉的獾的徽章，滴进茶杯的眼泪，是我对Newt有关此事仅存的记忆。  
每周两个银西可，每天与我擦肩而过一次，于Newt而言魔法部的工资与环境同样严苛，办公室窗外的一小片天是死气沉沉的苍白色，一条翻肚皮死鱼的形状。  
我还记得很多年前那场雨，暴雨打湿我的行程，那是我启程到魔法部就任的第一天，我的弟弟躲在老屋房间的角落，在他认定我看不到的地方，Newt的神情像一副陈旧潮湿的画，周身的萧瑟与这个光怪陆离的世界格格不入。  
渡鸦幼崽摇摇晃晃蹲坐在他肩头，Newt没有为我送行。

3.魔咒  
纸烟尾端明明暗暗，两根指头间掐起细细一段——我原本不大喜欢烟草，然而此时此刻只有烟草味能使我清醒。一个月前我还在伦敦魔法部地下二层的隔间内签署文件，此时此刻高射炮弹在远方架起白雾，轰鸣是一把重锤，钝击皮肤，震感通过裸露在外伤口导入血肉，心悸与恐慌像病毒一样在人群中弥漫。  
战争开始了。

五天前我们被调防到前线，地平线上的光芒被炮火撕裂，我们据守着那一段反击后稳定下来的防线，敌军在不到一英里的战线集中兵力进行战壕突袭。  
我受了伤，被飞溅的碎弹片划破，伤口的位置很巧妙，堪堪擦过动脉血管。身侧戴着钢盔的新兵瑟缩成一团抱着枪大口呕吐，我用小刀割开黏在伤口上的布料，血顺着指缝向外淌。  
“怎么了？”我试图转移注意力，一面继续撕扯被血黏住的衬衫。  
那新兵已经呕不出什么东西了，他浑身颤栗，呼吸抖得像个风箱，指着沙土地面上的半截肠子——黏糊糊黑乎乎的一团，但我知道那是人的肠子。  
草草处理完伤口，我递给他军用水壶，并不能说出什么安慰的话。呻吟声和那一截破碎的肠子黑压压笼罩头顶，追捕黑巫师甚至都未曾给我这样混乱泥泞的感觉。  
索命是一道绿色的光芒，黄白红相间的焰火是火箭炸裂迸射出的光，死亡美得像圣诞夜悬起的彩灯。洒落的光点四下飘散，很多年前的圣诞夜Newt还在，个子够不到圣诞树顶，我抱着他架住他的膝弯，后来Newt拆开了我送他的那本《魔法生物小图鉴》。  
谁说魔法界未被曝光？麻瓜界与魔法界的死亡如此相像，共同组成这个充满对抗邪恶与战火的人间。那新兵双手捂住脸，他在一个弹坑内躺下了，钢盔内凌乱结块的棕发像一座颤抖的墓碑。  
新一轮炮袭开始了。冲锋队紧随其后，远处洼坑中起起落落的人头和步枪朝我们的方向潮水般卷来。我们的增援部队还没有赶到，前线人员死伤惨重。火光伴随轰鸣声呼啸着蹿上高空，短促的死寂后那簇巨大的火光爆炸开来，瞬息间将一切夷为平地。  
那孩子紧紧抱住我的手臂，混着泥沙的眼泪滚滚淌下来。  
“Theseus，”  
他像Newt那样谨慎而慌乱地叫我的名字，嘴巴里含糊不清，  
“我不想死，我不想死。”  
我搂紧他的肩，一只手去覆他的眼皮，滚烫湿润的眼珠在掌心下颤栗，“你不会死的。”  
不远处传来机关枪穿破铁丝网的声音，照明弹呼啸着撕开整个夜幕，我将那孩子撑在身下架起一个支角，袖管藏着匕首和魔杖。一发炮弹在耳畔炸响，像来自火线的疯兽，我拽过那孩子的手臂伛偻冲进另一个弹坑，他的手还是热的。  
我们卧倒在一片死寂与轰鸣声交杂的混沌中，当我回过头去看那孩子的状况时，那双眼睛已经失去了光泽。  
几秒钟前象征生命力的情感——希冀，恐惧，绝望，已经全部在放大的瞳孔内消散了。  
狙击手的子弹击穿了男孩的眉心，他的鼻翼两侧还有细小的雀斑，那些雀斑在渐渐失去血色的皮肤上格外突兀，某一瞬间他的眉眼同我记忆中的小男孩重叠，我的肩膀剧烈地颤抖起来。  
他胸前还挂着十字架。逝者的呼吸冷却，谁都救不了他。我盯着自己被弹片磨破的指关节，喉头递来一股窒息般的湿黏。  
男孩软绵绵的躯壳歪着脖颈睡在一侧，我替他拢上眼皮。士兵与枪炮肉搏，我站起身；光团滚动伐倒硝烟的灰暗，氯仿气裹挟了战场——  
我拔出了魔杖。  
刺目的红光在眼前炸开，仿佛被一道无形之箭猛地捅个对穿，刹那间天旋地转的刺痛与寒冷席卷了我。似乎有什么东西穿透胸腔，不亚于钻心咒给予的蚀骨痛苦，我感知不到自己的腰腿，疼痛迅速蔓延全身。  
施咒者与我隔着十几英尺的距离，小胡子男人收起魔杖——参战的巫师并非只有我一个；小胡子忽然剧烈抽搐起来，他猛地摔倒在地上，一条细长的鲜艳尾巴一闪而过。  
侦察机在头顶盘旋轰鸣，我看到我弟弟的身影悬浮在半空，他收回手，那条鲜艳的尾巴缩回他的袖口。日光和他的眼睛躺在同一经纬度，交汇成一道充满火焰的河流。  
像水母在半空中游动，我在飘浮，身下徜徉着混沌的孤独，我的躯体覆满灰尘，云层从身边逃窜。Newt看着我，黑暗仿佛从他眼睛里撷来一片湿漉漉的星光，成为擦亮死寂的明火。

衣襟在淌血，发出皮大衣的腐臭味，我讨厌死了。  
一蓬卷发在眼帘开合的缝隙内动来动去。  
“......Newton？”  
仿佛神经被藤条狠狠地抽打了一鞭，我的头脑瞬间清醒了。我的弟弟脸上脏兮兮，活像只抹了煤灰的猫，他低喘着，额头破了一个角，手指磕磕绊绊，正一圈圈裹紧我右臂上的绷带。  
“你怎么到这里来了？”  
“你使用了咒语。”  
Newt所问非所答，他的脸上渐渐泛起一阵稀薄的木讷，“局势有所缓解......一切暂时结束了。”  
我推开他的手，耳内嗡嗡作响。  
他为什么会出现在这儿？Newt似乎完全不知道自己正置身于多么危险的境地。  
“你怎么到这里来了？”  
我重复了一遍，Newt一愣，似乎在思考，可他的瞳孔微微涣散了，士兵陆陆续续撤退，我们在异国他乡重逢，各怀心事，空气中弥漫着陌生的惨烈与悲悯。  
三岁他在那只无人问津的旧箱子里沉睡，七岁他在一个人的卧室解剖霍克拉普，十一岁他独自进入赫奇帕奇，于Newt而言我是一个入侵者，借兄长身份剥夺他本该享有的私人权利与快乐。会晤大部分时间以书信形式潦草进行，通过晕开墨迹的落款和报刊上偶尔碰头的照片感知彼此，连最起码的拥抱寒暄都没有，在Newt的眼睛里我很少捕捉到热忱的情绪——我们短暂的相逢是单方面的视而不见与若干次擦肩而过。如今他十八岁，本该在北美或远东罕无人迹的邈远平原寻找龙与飞鸟，Newt可以出现在任何地方，唯独不应该出现在血肉横飞的战场。  
“我们去野战医院。”他趔趔趄趄架起我，我抬起一只手臂护住他的头，弹片沙石擦着耳朵呼啸。  
我想起那个男孩，几天前我们在鏖战结束后聊天，身后是破晓的微光头顶着未尽的星火。如今他的尸体已经远去了，不见了，为这一场跨越边境胜负未知的战争。父亲失去了儿子，弟弟失去了兄长，战线另一端翘首以盼亲眷归来的和平区，无数家庭失去了脊梁。国恨蜕变为家仇，屠戮作为血债血偿的宣泄口，士兵们杀红了眼。  
然而Newt在这里；异国他乡孤军奋战的流落感倒地而死，我的家千里迢迢赶到战场。  
我抬起手，我的弟弟下意识闪躲，擦掉颧骨上的一小块浮灰。  
“......Theseus？”Newt架着我，头颅不经意抵在我灰扑扑的肩上，我笑了笑。  
“那带我走吧，我的肋骨有点疼。”

4.Eros  
* 我们至少要在野战医院逗留半个月。  
Newt身上有不少擦伤，“如果我出了什么状况被送进救护室，麻烦你替我督促我弟弟去打一针。”  
我对邻床的男人转头道。  
第三天的时候我忽然陷入昏迷，男人很守信用，被抬进救护室前Newt被逼着注射了一支防破伤风针。  
审讯室一样狭窄的房间，传来衰老的仿佛死去的声音，烛火晕开的光圈像一碗模模糊糊泡在血水里的月亮。  
“我很在意他的安危。”  
“你爱他吗。”  
我们一同陷入缄默，这个问题让我始料未及，像针锥将裂缝豁开，神经深处传来刺骨的寒流。  
Newt四处漂泊乐此不疲，他的影子却在某个角落深深扎根，我捏着枯枝钻研沙地，仿佛不认识般审视自己写下的字迹。  
——Eros.  
来自同一母胎的手足在我的脉搏中开枝散叶，干扰我的灵魂长达半生，我清楚他嘴唇的每一条纹路手掌的每一条脉络，在他还幼小的时候曾无数次碾磨把玩过。当我的弟弟灰头土脸从硝烟弥漫处走来，我意识到自己内心深处的偏执与狂热，意识到自己堪称病态的占有欲；他释放卜鸟时解开咬合动物趾爪的镣铐解放它的翅膀，送别是Newt爱的方式，而我只想将他铐在我身边。我是一个失职的兄长，他走得太远我哪里能看到他呢？我受够了从预言家日报上裁取照片窥寻我弟弟蛛丝马迹的蠢日子，而这道咒语只是一个导火索，穿胸而出的疼痛使我清醒，使我正视自己与Newt可笑别扭的关系，使我不敢怠慢。  
我睁开眼睛，墙角堆着厚厚的灯芯草，于是我又想见到他。  
当我想见他，我们隔着太平洋；当我想见他，我们隔着德意志；此时此刻，我想砸碎这面墙。  
Newt在做什么呢？这儿离伦敦尚有九百多公里，我像个叛逆期的野小子鬼鬼祟祟念阿拉霍洞开咒，一英寸的圆孔一英寸的光亮，墙那侧是一英寸的Newt，我的喉咙痛得更厉害。  
“拜托，现在我可不想疼得在地上滚来滚去，”我自言自语，对胸腔内汲取养分试图破壁而出的另一颗生命低声祈告。种子发芽了，我的胸肋疼，心脏怦怦跳——左心房到右心房枝叶缠绕，茎刺扎入不死结，花藤也知道要向着我的光生长。  
护树罗锅在他肩上打瞌睡，Newt正垂头看书，削薄凸起的脊背像一道有致的河流，河岸边隆起绵延的沙丘。Newt的轮廓带几分捉摸不透的温存，他仰面躺在床上，胸前抱着那本笔记，看起来像是睡着了。  
烛火被吹灭，月光下濡湿衣襟的液体看起来并不像血，蒺藜刺破腮帮，暗褐色在胸口融成一滩化开的雪。我的情况越来越严重，错乱的花纹从手臂一小片发展到整片胸口都是，甚至有扩散蔓延的趋势。  
猫头鹰飞走了，但愿我的回信能在乱枪战火中幸存，一个小时里我吐了三次，水池壁沿覆着一大滩粘稠的黑红色。  
下个月会有一趟返回伦敦的火车，但愿咒语的效力别施加在腿上，我得带着Newt离开，又不大想像个瘸子一样拄着拐杖；如果我无法同Newt一同离开，至少要把他送上车，这地方太混乱，他连月台的位置都找不到。  
然而Newt能够自己找到月台。

5.最右边的头颅  
Newt抱着一本厚厚的日志，纸张横七竖八地夹在本子里，露出的碎杂页脚泛起毛边，想都不用想那里面到底记载了多少奇奇怪怪的魔法生物。他颤颤巍巍，停顿须臾继续向里走，脚步轻得像被风吹曳的烛火。  
他终于站定，重心从左脚换到右脚，再换回左脚。  
我裸着上半身，一只手臂撑住盥洗台，镜子里我的弟弟鼻尖泛红，颊面上的雀斑也像敷了层淡胭脂似的，Newt迷路一样在方寸大的空间兜着圈子，似乎房间内无处落脚。  
绷带一圈圈缠紧我的胸口，我深吸了一口气，不让自己笑得太厉害，“这是我的病房，不是营房，Newt。”  
他终于坐下了，两膝规整地并起，将那本日志放在膝头，当我握起剃须刀，他还在轻拍袍脚上并不存在的灰尘。  
“你的伤好些了吗。”他瓮声瓮气。  
“你看呢？”我浸湿刷子，右臂使不上太大力气，皂沫涂上脖颈时抹得到处都是。  
镜子里的Newt迅速地抬起头，又迅速地坠下去，他的喉结瑟缩着，“我想应该好得差不多了。”  
水流哗啦啦地响，他轻声道，  
“他们说你违反了禁止巫师参战的法案。”他每说完一句都要短暂地停顿一下。  
“......《预言家日报》刊登了你的事迹。”  
“功过相抵，嗯？魔法部老学究们的话。”  
我将毛巾搭在肩头，揩拭下巴多余的皂沫。他点点头，又迅速地摇头，那只被叫做皮克特的护树罗锅慢吞吞攀上他的肩。  
“门外堆满了鲜花和...”  
Newt似乎打算站起来，将那本老旧日志夹在腋下，  
“......门外也有很多来探望你的人。”  
我放下剃须刀，剃刀末端拖出一条细细的猩红尾巴，粉红色的皂沫在钵水内晕染开。  
“瞧，我控制不住力气了，”  
我一抹侧脸，指头沾了点血，“介意替我刮刮脸吗，Scamander先生？”  
Newt摸索了一圈，摸他的衣兜，裤兜，袖口，像是丢了什么东西在确认，又对着自己空无一物的兜袋懊恼无措，我弟弟不得不老老实实走过来，膝弯僵直，他的呼吸烫得很，一团热气熏进胸腔，像新柴添进炉火。  
Newt从盆内捞出剃刀，手指沾了水，挨上我的侧脸。  
“我不会乱动的。”看得出来Newt开始真切地犯愁，眼珠不安地打转。  
几天前我的战友失去了一条左腿，他将胸前项链攥在掌心颤栗地亲吻，新婚三天的妻子还在曼彻斯特等他回家。  
我揪起衣襟亲吻脏污的心口，那里缝了一小片旧报裁页；我发狠吻着我褪色的弟弟。

软布擦过边缘，伤口不再渗血了。  
Newt的手指微不可察地颤抖。  
“把我想象成......随便你想象成什么吧，能让你放松下来的东西。我的脸再划一道就真的破相了，Newt。”  
Newt睫毛动了动，尾羽似的扫过眼睑。浸湿毛刷，我的可怜弟弟露出替动物刷毛一样认真的神情——我发誓上一次见到Newt露出这种表情时他的的确确正在给一只猫狸子幼崽刷毛。  
他的手指凉而软，伦敦残留的雾气还熨帖着指尖，指甲齐整，小巧圆润的指腹，覆了薄薄一层茧子，茧内浸了肉桂色，我偏过头，瞳孔内的脉搏急剧跳动起来。  
他又在想什么呢？听他喘息得多厉害，宽松衣衾包裹萧条的躯体。我是一个多讨厌的哥哥，一个从小与他背道而驰的哥哥。刮刀刮过我的脖颈，泡沫在血管表面覆了薄薄一层，他该用点力气，刺破手下这条不安分的动脉，我的血如涌泉，他的哥哥终于能够停止那些鸦色的有悖伦理的念头——  
我想封住他的嘴，甚至想剥掉他那件皱巴巴的孔雀蓝大衣。Newt折动剃须刀，皂沫沾上他的大拇指，我的嘴唇蹭过他的手，唇周软绵绵印下一圈乳白指纹。  
他身上散发出绵软的味道，窸窸窣窣的气味，似乎来自某种动物。  
“人是一个受本能愿望支配的低能弱智的动物。”我猛地踢开床脚那本弗洛伊德，Newt被这一声骇住。  
“我让你害怕吗？”  
“我让你害怕吗，Newt？”  
我攥住他的腕骨，他的手腕依旧嶙峋，Newt注意到桌架上的威士忌，嘴唇动了动，神情无解又像怜悯，“你喝酒了吗，Theseus？”  
Newt放下剃须刀，我的脸颊涂遍皂沫，我们以这种姿态荒唐地对视着。  
衬衫汗湿后现出单薄的锁骨和挺立的胸口，Newt的皮肤苍白，肌肉轮廓弓似的流畅漂亮，月光吸净他的活气，嘴唇常年缺乏血色。倘若我咬住他的下唇，那两瓣的口感会不会像鲜榴那样饱满多汁？  
他的肋骨在我下腹滚起海浪，当我们身体同嘴唇粘连，能听到他断断续续地哽咽，在耳边怕疼似的倒气。  
这种念头愈发强烈，与此同时愈发疼痛，犹如花束枝叶上的倒刺一寸寸疯长穿透我的胸膛，咬紧牙关时血沫吻过喉咙，一朵凛冽生刺的蓬大花苞囫囵吞咽进食道，铺天盖地的撕裂感攫住了我。  
“Theseus？”  
Newt手臂僵直，身体扭曲成一个不可思议的角度，刮刀实实在在紧贴我的脉搏，刀尖挨着我的皮肤，Newt的拇指与刀锋拧劲，接受我无意识的拥抱。  
我应该松开手，双臂却将他搂得更紧。风箱咝咝作响，来自我的喉管，于是我将Newt推开了。  
“你的咳嗽.......越来越严重了？”  
他的声音像是从渺远的地方传来，我胡乱地点着头，一壶沸腾的苦水在喉头与胸口剧烈翻滚。  
Newt来来回回地踱步，我的指甲陷进皮肉里，镜子只有一张狼狈潮红的脸。  
我忽然感到一阵悲哀。  
“没事。你可以走了，Newt。”  
我抹了把脸，后脊的每一块骨骼正咯嘣作响。  
Newt向后退了一步，又向前走了两步，黄铜格栅外洒进刺眼的光，我勉强直起身子。  
仿佛突然从我眼中看到了什么一样，他垂下头轻轻拨弄袖管上第二颗松动的纽扣，  
“这段时间我会留在这里。”  
Newt甩下这句话拧开门，背影像落荒而逃，我后知后觉自己仍赤裸上身，下半身病号裤松松垮垮，地上铺了羊绒毯，赤足并不算冷。

猫头鹰捎来回信，失传已久的古老咒语开始在我体内发酵，咒语调制不出治愈的魔药，出色的药剂师也不能。  
“找一个真正愿意爱你的人吧，这不难做到，否则你的心脏就要被那些花藤献祭给花苞了，”书信字迹潦草，“我们不知道这种咒语究竟算黑魔法还是另一种变相的诅咒。”  
我慢慢卷好羊皮纸。于他人而言，两情相悦的爱情是上好魔药；我吗？我无关紧要。  
Newt会去很远的布基纳法索，在非洲，他的下一站，森林深处盘踞着三头的如尼纹蛇，三颗脑袋互相攻击反驳。后来的Newt用中间那颗头形容Tina——他新认识的MACUSA的女孩儿，因为中间那颗头理智而安静，Newt似乎很欣赏她；至于我则被Newt形容为如尼纹蛇最右边的那颗脑袋，急躁，激进，是个不讨喜的批评家。  
现在不讨喜的批评家决定放过他了；时间所剩无几，激进的头颅要闭上嘴，安安静静爱他。

7.交流  
“Theseus？”门内传来惊疑不定的声音。  
“不用开门，Newt。”  
我掏出魔杖，修复咒迅速复原了破损的门框，借着漏进的一线月光我看清了指尖冒出的青芽。  
“你的伤好些了吗？”Newt隔着门板闷闷。  
“已经好了，下周的今天我们就可以在月台上等返回伦敦的火车。”  
灰蒙蒙的月色已经算不得月色，窗外伫立着一排奇形怪状的烟囱。  
我捋起袖子，一层青紫色的坑洼，很难看，与旧伤留下的烙印相叠，藤蔓顺着手腕爬向身体的四面八方。  
“火车？”  
“对，我们一起回去。”  
门板后毫无回应。我顿了顿，  
“我先回魔法部一趟处理事务，你自己回家一趟吧，Newt，妈妈很惦念你。”  
对面传来一阵细碎的响动，衣料摩擦木板窸窸窣窣。  
“...嗯。”  
我放下袖管，隔着一道屏障我们肩背相抵。  
“Newton，你要对我说实话，”  
“你为什么会突然出现在西线？还有你手臂和后颈的抓伤是怎么回事？不要试图用不小心摔了一跤这样的鬼话骗我，我能区分这些伤痕的不同。”  
究竟是他思虑太久亦或声音在几英寸厚的榆木门板介质内传播速度太慢，我不得而知，我们的对话犹如隔一条英吉利海峡喊话一样困难。过了很久Newt终于开口，  
“我原本在东线参加魔法部新开发的秘密项目，中途出了些小麻烦，项目被迫取消了，得知你所在的部队正在西线，”  
他吞咽了一下，“我赶到的时候正看到一个人对你施咒，蜷翼魔咬了他。”  
鲜艳的尾巴......我想起来了，原来那条神似兰斯飞龙的小东西是Newt放出来的。  
“......谢了，Scamander先生。不过不要转移话题，”  
我吁出一口气，拇指一下下碾着魔杖的末端，  
“你先告诉我，魔法部在东线的秘密项目究竟是什么，你的伤到底是怎么一回事，别顾左右而言他。”  
“这是魔法部的秘密项目——乌克兰的铁腕部队，大概可以这么说，我负责指挥其中不大听话的龙，与乌克兰铁肚皮搏斗...其实完全算不得搏斗，Theseus，我知道你要说什么，你最好先听我说完。”  
Newt一定憋坏了，说完这一长串后他剧烈地吸气，  
“乌克兰铁肚皮很聪慧，它们能够听懂我说的话，只是脾气有些暴躁.....不过说实在话我们的初期磨合的确花费了点时间，”  
Newt低低笑起来，发出轻柔的气音，“它们的爪牙太锋利了。”  
能想象吗，这莫名其妙的溺水似的温柔？我的弟弟轻描淡写，仿佛巨龙和小猫没什么两样。我在心灵深处拷问自己和乌克兰铁肚皮究竟差在哪里——我是一个伤患，目前依旧是！Newt面对我从未有过这样柔软的语调，尽管每个清晨他都会准时出现在门外，握着剃刀替我刮净下巴。  
“你还在吗，Theseus？”  
我拔掉指头上冒出的青芽，额头叩着门板，像朝拜一座圣洁空洞的城。  
“我一直在的，Newt。”

8.藤蔓  
藤蔓生长得很迅速，每天清晨睁开眼睛那些花纹都会在我的皮肤上开拓一片更广阔的领地，我的身体很快就会被藤蔓吞噬。  
某天Newt推门进来会不会发现他的哥哥已经变成了一棵树？我想。我会成为一个崭新的品种，一个真正进化的魔法生物。  
“你为什么这么喜欢...”  
Newt在我耳畔毛茸茸而郁结地呼吸，“这么喜欢拥抱？”  
你会看到我喉口的蒺藜，指头上的青芽，看到上天因背德降罪于我的诅咒。  
于是我只能继续沉默地抱紧他。  
我要发芽开花了，哇，前所未有的幽默感，这很不“Theseus”——喝了一大瓶威士忌的Theseus完全不像Theseus。  
我越来越需要Newt的拥抱维持现状，又对Newt的拥抱越发避之不及；他不能永远给你想要的拥抱，Theseus。  
我跌跌撞撞，和空酒瓶一起在地上咕噜噜地滚，它的内部空荡，我的内部被藤蔓填满了，由此可见我们发出的声音完全不一样。  
那是花苞吗？我听到枝叶抽条的声音了，一股脑挤在血管里再向外膨胀，酒精让我的脑子回到八岁，Newt躺在不远处的摇篮里，他好像又哭了，于是我抓挠着光秃秃的地板爬起来，跌一跤，再爬起来，再跌一跤，像头瘸脚的驴子。  
我好疼。  
会死吗，我抱着酒瓶子在地板上蹭来蹭去，浑身的水分被酒精取缔了，每粒受伤的细胞都撒上了粗盐，血管里流着撕裂的麻痒，又醉醺醺的。藤蔓撕扯我的神经，抓烂皮肤冰层下的血肉，又像被薅住头发狠命往墙上撞。如何形容此时此刻的感觉呢，你溺水了，刀片刮开了呼吸道和食道，被液体溺毙的窒息包围的同时有人在你的肌肉里注射麻痹针。  
我连滚带爬——我不想这么描述自己，事后回想起来很丢人，当时Newt就睡在我的隔壁，我尽力不让自己发出声音，像一个真正的酒鬼那样在床上蠕动；那件破战服臭的要死，我搂紧它，哆嗦着扯开衣领子，褪色的裁剪页照片掉出来，很快我撒开手，任四肢带着身体滚下床，遍地狼藉。我吻着我弟弟冰冷的印刷油墨味儿的嘴唇，乱七八糟的呜咽声顺喉管血淋淋地咽下去。  
门口爆开犹如惊天动地的碎响，我仰面躺着，一滩银水被砸碎，横七竖八溅了一地，其中一滴溅到我的脸上。  
“......Theseus？”  
阴翳在Newt震惊的眼神中被一片一片剥落了，我摇了摇手中的空瓶子，“我中了咒语，Newt。”

9.茧  
“为难吗？”  
Newt的肩膀紧绷，像一尊脆弱的枫木十字架，皮肤表面流动着一层月白色的光。  
“不......今夜月色很好，”Newt磕磕绊绊，舌尖绊了牙齿似的，我摸了摸Newt的嘴唇，他的嘴唇依旧在我的拇指下不折不挠地翕动，“月痴兽在交配前夕也喜欢沐浴月光，它们会支起两条后腿表演舞蹈......”  
Newt微微仰起头任我褪去他的外衫，他的头发陷入一团棉，显得蓬而卷。是我的小爱鲁丝，我如愿以偿吻他喉结凸起的那一小段弧线。  
“我们并非交配。”  
我撬开他的嘴巴，舌尖溜进去，另一条畏缩的舌头试探着与我交流，热气扑在睫毛上凝成露水。我从未尝试过这样密切深入的吻，从另一个人的温度获取生命力，像荒漠中的跋涉者汲取水分那样迫切。  
Newt抱紧我，他的手指慢慢来到我胸口，数着那些错乱结痂的旧伤，用指尖清点它们的深浅程度，我闭上眼睛，黑暗中爆开一簇白昼的焰火。  
我的手指在他后脊摸索，手掌丈量每一寸皮肤，Newt的肩背精瘦，意料之外遍布长短不一的伤口，  
“这些伤都是什么时候留下的？”  
我们在彼此嘴唇边轻声，我引着我弟弟的手，他的骨节青涩而细软。  
来自黑巫师，战争，短刀与弹片，花纹与藤蔓源于那道未知魔咒；来自赫希底里群岛黑龙的脊隆，匈牙利树蜂的尖刺，比利威格虫的蜇伤，乌克兰铁肚皮的爪牙。  
我们互相摊牌，同一血脉一具身体对应另一具身体的疤痕，用伤口交换过往十年来不及对彼此坦诚的故事。Newt的伤痕并不比我来的少，这些痕迹在他皙白的皮肤上成了深浅不一的暗褐色装束，借着月光我亲吻他伤痕的纹理，翻过他的身体，将自己猛地深埋进去。  
他抓挠我的脊背，脖颈淌下湿淋淋的水，我搅弄他，饱涨肠道断断续续吸吮着乳白色，他的乳首像我胸膛里正生长的鼓胀花苞，舌苔的舔舐将那里涂上玫瑰花瓣被揉碎后的水红颜色。Newt生涩地回吻我，食指一圈圈缠着我颈子上的藤蔓，一路向下与我长满花纹的手掌十指紧扣。阴茎单刀直入操开后穴，柔软肠肉被牵着湿漉漉地拔出来，一滴闪着金粉的温水融进漂亮的瓷器。  
Newt在颠簸的浪潮中拥抱我，嘴唇鸽子一样细密地啄我的伤痕，我便没那么疼了。  
出于手足之情和他生性中自带的悲悯，我的小男孩对我敞开身体，这一场性事中我极尽所能不去深究自己在Newt心中的位置；Newt对爱的界定素来模糊，他爱那些魔法生物，同样他认为他可以爱我，事实上我只是一个不得不凭借咒语和血肉之情瓜分Newt爱意的可怜虫，在他习惯一个人的避风湾里鸠占鹊巢。Newt也许爱我——以救世主般的温柔包容，以兄弟的身份；他的爱也许解不开这道魔咒，但他的确是我仅存的希望，生命的最后遗余。  
起伏与疾驰，我泄进漩涡，在他体内注入奔腾的支流。穴口溢出陌生的白色糖浆，我的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，彼此短促而暧昧地喘息。  
我终于抽出我的一部分，抽离的一瞬间发出含吮的声响；被藤蔓包裹的子夜结束了。  
Newt软绵绵的发蹭着我的颈窝，我们的旧伤依偎贴合着，他顿了顿，嗓音是退潮后的柔软温存，睫毛上挂着赤裸又脆弱的真诚。  
“......结束后会好吗，你的咒语？”  
我箍紧他，被褥将我们裹成同一只茧，成为一条合二为一的地平线。  
“会的，Artemis.”

*Eros：古希腊语，司掌爱欲与情欲的神，后引申为性欲之爱。


End file.
